


Stress Relief

by Schmutzkralle



Series: Dom Jisoo Rise [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captain kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Jisoo Rise, Dom/sub, Jihoon is just stressed, Joshua isn't having any of it, M/M, Maybe a bit of subspace, Pushing the hard stan Jisoo agenda, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Lee Jihoon, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmutzkralle/pseuds/Schmutzkralle
Summary: Jihoon is a bit stressed because of the upcoming comeback...And snaps at the wrong person.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Don't repost this work anywhere.
> 
> Parts of this are inspired by [ megaotaku98's work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795387).  
> If you're searching for A-class Stray Kids smut you should definitely give that story a read.
> 
> Enjoy!

Joshua knocks carefully on the door to Jihoon’s studio.  
The producer has been working the past few weeks day and night on the upcoming album and that worries him.  
The stress tires the whole group out but with his responsibilities Jihoon is one of the members that needs to work the most.  
It’s always the same: In the beginning he tries to not let show anything and the longer the stress is holding on, the more he becomes this angry time bomb that can explode any second.  
The group tries to avoid him in this state as best as possible. Even Seungcheol, as oldest and leader, chickens out every time Jihoon just looks in his direction.

As Jisoo volunteered to go to the studio the others of the vocal team were surprised and relieved big time.  
„How do you want your funeral? Which songs do you want us to play?” Seokmin asked half serious.  
„Do you really want to do this? You know.. How he gets…” The other main vocal almost tried to hold him back.  
Cute.  
„Don’t worry guys, I can deal with him.” He waved lazily as he left the room. „You go home and cook dinner, I’ll try to bring Jihoon with me.”

Joshua knocks again. This time a bit louder.  
Still no answer.  
He sighs.  
Well with headphones on and in the middle of producing it’s unlikely that Jihoon will hear him.  
As he opens the studio door everything he expected to see becomes true: the light is dimmed, the younger one sits in front of his computer with his studio headphones on and clicks around, five empty coffee mugs besides him.  
Presumably the only thing that he consumed in the last 24 hours.  
Jisoo sighs again. That lifestyle is unsuitable for a long life.

Time to get yelled at.  
He closes the door behind him and approaches the desk.  
The music playing in Jihoon’s headphones can be heard meters away from him. The blue light of the monitor displays him even older and even more exhausted.  
He doesn’t notice Joshua, even as he’s standing directly behind him.  
That also explains why he jumps that strongly as he feels a foreign hand on his shoulder.  
He rips the headphones off and turns around with a threatening look in his eyes.  
„Jisoo, what the fuck?!”  
He steps back and raises placatory his hands. „Sorry Jihoon, I didn’t want to startle you. You didn’t hear me as I knocked so I let myself in.”  
That didn’t soothe the other one. The frown is like carved into his expression and the dark rings under his eyes are making his gaze even more aggressive.  
„And what do you want?! I don’t have time.”  
Joshua tries to stay as calmingly as possible, the hands still in the air.  
„I wanted to ask if the arrangement of the vocal team song stays like this. We have a few problems with the bridge.”  
The question seems to hit all the wrong spots.  
„I don’t know! Now leave my studio!”  
„But-”  
Oops, wrong word. Jihoon snaps out of his chair, pointing finger at Jisoo’s chest and urges the older one to take steps back.  
„NO BUT!  
I! DON’T! KNOW!  
DON’T YOU THINK I WOULD GIVE YOU AN ANSWER IF I KNEW?!  
I’M SORRY BUT I’M NOT A ROBOT! PRODUCING TAKES TIME AND THAT DAMN VOCAL UNIT SONG ISN’T MY PRIORITY RIGHT NOW!”  
As they both reach the middle of the room, index finger on his chest, Joshua decides that it’s enough.  
He lays his hands on Jihoon’s shoulders and turns around, navigating them against the wall.  
The younger didn’t realise what was happening, still yelling at Joshua.  
„… DON’T YOU THINK I WOULD’VE ESCAPED THIS DAMN ROOM IF EVERYTHING WAS FIXED ALREADY?!  
BUT NOOO, MISTER CHURCH BOY THINKS I’M IN HERE ALL DAY JUST TO NAP!”

Finally he stops for a second and takes a breath. Jihoon has amazing lung capacity.  
The confused look on his face is priceless as he realises that he’s with his back to the wall.  
„W-what are you doing?”  
Joshua takes his hands off his shoulders and places his forearms besides Jihoon’s head and cages him in.  
„Well, that wasn’t nice, was it?”  
He leans in, watching Jihoon swallow hard.  
„Let me go! I have no time for this bullshit Jisoo!” With that he struggles to free himself out of the cage that Joshua had created.  
Joshua doesn’t underestimate the producer. He may be smaller than him but he’s built as fuck.  
But still… He’s not as determined to get out.  
If Jihoon would really want to escape he could just kick him in the shin or something. It’s not like he would have any scruple doing stuff like that.  
Interesting. Very interesting.  
Jisoo takes the hands that are currently pressing against his chest and pins them besides the smaller one’s head.  
„J-Jisoo…!” the protest is weak.  
He moves his head lower, chin almost laying on the other one’s shoulders and lips almost touching his neck.  
Jihoon stopped fighting back completely, eyes wide open.  
„Na-ah Captain. It’s not very nice to snap at people, did you know that? Yelling is so rude. But I understand Captain. Everything is sooo stressful. Everybody counts on you. So you barricade yourself in this tiny room. Not going out for weeks. But Captain… Your skin is so pale. White as snow.”  
His voice is calm and gentle. There’s no reason to be loud since he’s directly besides him.  
Jihoon’s neck looks very inviting. Too inviting. He blows a it of air against it. A shudder passes through the other’s body and his breath hitches.  
„Look at you Captain. You are trembling under my words. Let me tell you something: the door isn’t locked. Just imagine someone coming in right now. Seeing you like this. So weak and needy for attention. You would like that, wouldn’t you?”  
As on cue he closes his eyes. Probably imagine how it would be.  
So cute.  
„Jisoo, no. Don’t do that.”  
Protest? Okay, if he really doesn’t want Joshua to stay…  
„I’m sorry Jihoonie, I thought you want this. I mean look at you, standing there, already hard, without me even touching you. But okay, if you want me to stop just tell me.”  
No answer. It’s not like he expected one.  
That’s no problem. Two can play that game.  
He slowly retracts himself of Jihoon, let go of Jihoon’s arms and straightens himself.  
„Okay, no answer is also an answer. I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable. See you.”  
And turns around to the door.  
„No!”  
A sudden grasp on his wrist stops him.  
„Oh? You don’t want me to go?” The surprise in his voice is fake, but that’s nothing Jihoon has to know.  
„Please… Stay.”  
The lowered gaze and the pleading voice makes Joshua coo.  
„Of course Captain. Everything for you.”  
This time there was no defense against his actions. Jihoon even offered his arms voluntarily as if he liked the wall pinning.  
The older one held both wrists with one hand above their heads and was just about to bring his lips down on the other one’s neck as he stops in the middle of his movement.  
„J-Jisoo” A needy complaint.  
„So impatient… So eager. Jihoon, I will touch you now. If I do anything that you dislike or if you want to stop, you have to tell me. Remember that, yeah? You’re the Captain after all.”  
„Y-Yes. Just please, please touch me.”

With a smirk Joshua begins to kiss his neck. His free hand wanders to Jihoon’s jawline, turning his head to the side so he bares even more skin.  
Skin that you can suck. Skin that you can bite.  
Not too much. Just a little bit. Jisoo doesn’t want to leave any marks out in the open.  
He wanders up to his ear, biting the soft skin behind it.  
Jihoon, eyes closed shut, lets out a small moan.  
„Does my Captain like that? Does he like getting bitten?” He purrs the word gently in his ear.  
A glimpse down confirms his suspicion.  
„So hard for me Captain. Such a good boy.”  
He sets his foot between Jihoon’s but the other one is gone too far to notice anything.  
„Captain, could open your legs a bit? Could you do that for me?”  
The comply is wordlessly, Jihoon doesn’t even open his eyes one bit.  
So much trust in him, huh?  
„Such a good Captain for me.”  
As Joshua steps closer and applies pressure onto the hard cock a full on groan escapes Jihoon’s mouth.  
„So needy? So needy for someone to touch your dick? Did you neglect yourself for so long?”  
His free hand wanders under the other one’s t-shirt. Stroking lazily over his rips, over his hip bones until he slowly, very slowly slips under the waistband of sweatpants and boxers.  
The legs of Jihoon are getting a bit wobbly, but this just leads to more pressure on his crotch and a stronger pull on his arms. Something he seems to enjoy thoroughly.  
Josh takes the dick in his palm and strokes a few times slightly.  
„Ah! Yes! Please Jisoo! Yes!”  
„You’re so cute Captain. You’re already begging, not even knowing for what exactly.”  
Jihoon’s head falls to the side, mouth open and small moans escaping.  
„Just look at you. So dirty. Such a naughty Captain, am I right? You fantasised about something like this a long time ago. You want a foreign hand on your cock. You need it. You need someone fucking the sense out of you. In your own studio.”  
The more Joshua talked, the more stronger his grasp around Jihoon’s dick got. And the more vocal the producer got.  
„J-Jisoo..” His voice was weak, like it’s coming from far away.  
„Yes Captain? Do you want me to stop?”  
„N-no. I… I-”  
„You can do it. Tell me what you want Captain.” It’s not like Joshua stops giving the handjob. Maybe he got even faster.  
It’s fun to mess with people.  
„More… I need more…”  
„Oh? Does my Captain feel… Empty?” He lets his teeth scratch over the other one’s neck.  
„Yes. Please. Jisoo. Please, I need it.”  
Joshua didn’t even need to do anything, Jihoon begged out of own will.  
„Shhh, I got you Captain. Do you have lube somewhere?”  
The other one doesn’t answer but Joshua sees his ears get significantly redder.  
„Now is not the time to get shy Captain. I already have your dick in my hand. Tell me, where is your lube?”  
„Desk… Top drawer…”  
„Good boy. Thank you. Can you strip for me? Strip off your clothes and sit on the couch. But with your knees, face the wall. Okay?”  
Jihoon’s nod is weak but Joshua trusts him.  
As he opens the drawer he sees why the producer wasn’t really eager to tell him: in there is not just lube but also anal beads and all kinds of dildos.  
He doesn’t really mind, he has seen weirder stuff and he is not in the position to kink shame someone.  
As he returns Jihoon is stripped naked and waiting on the couch. With his back to Joshua, just like he got ordered to be.  
„Such a good Captain. So obedient for me.” A small slap on his ass lets Jihoon moan.  
Jisoo opens the lube and drips a bit on his hand.  
„Can you lean forward for me? You can support yourself on the backrest.”  
He sits besides the smaller one, one arm sustaining Jihoon’s hips. He doesn’t need the support already but Joshua can’t foresee how much he will collapse afterwards.  
His index finger starts slowly massaging Jihoon’s hole.  
„J-Jisoo… Please… No teasing.”  
„So impatient.” He teases. „But okay. Just one thing: You will come from my fingers alone. Do you understand?”  
„Y-yes, just please stop that fucking teasing.”  
„As you wish Captain.” And lets his index finger sink into Jihoon’s hot ass.  
The reward comes immediately: A long and loud moan.  
„Such a pretty voice. So loud for me. Do you still think about it, Captain? What would happen if someone would just walk in on us?”  
„Ah fuck you Jisoo”  
„I think right now I’m the one fucking you. I mean I can stop if you want…”  
„Don’t you dare!”  
„Yeah, yeah. You can already take two of my fingers. Such a greedy hole.”  
Joshua twists his hand, searching and sensing for one special spot.  
„OH FUCK!”  
There it is.  
„Please, more Jisoo, please I need you to give me more, I’m so close, so full, please…” Jihoon blabbers away, halfway making sense and halfway just begging.  
He adds a third finger and fucks Jihoon hard, every thrust aimed at the G-spot. The moans are getting louder and Joshua is glad that these rooms are soundproof.  
„There, there Captain. Do you want to come? Do you want to come for me? I wish you could see yourself. So beautiful. So loud. And so naughty. I wish everyone could see you like this.”  
With these last words he brings Jihoon over the edge. He doesn’t just moan he screams his orgasm out. His body shakes and Joshua does have to support him or else the smaller one would’ve collapsed in his own cum.  
He doesn’t stop thrusting with his fingers, trying to get Jihoon the longest climax possible.  
The white couch suffered a lot today…  
As Jihoon stops shaking Joshua pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the earlier discarded sweatpants. They would need a wash anyway.  
He sits back on the couch and pulls Jihoon in his lap. The producer is still not fully back so Joshua starts massaging his back and whispering in his ear how satisfied he is with him.  
„Thank you.” Jihoon hiccups tiredly „Should I…” and points in direction Jisoo’s erection.  
„No, don’t worry about that. It’s okay.”  
The smaller one leans back on him, visibly relaxing into Joshua’s touch.  
„Jihoon, from now on I expect you to come to me before…”  
„You mean before I explode?”  
„Before it gets so bad. Do you understand?”  
Jihoon turns his head to Joshua, a smile on his lips.  
„Yeah, I do. Don’t worry, that was the best sex in my life and I don’t mind a second time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading! If you liked this story then I would be delighted if you would express that with a kudos! <3
> 
> This work is the first of a small series of smuts regarding Dom Jisoo cause there's way too little of that.  
>   
> You can find me on [my main Twitter account](https://twitter.com/131holic) and on [ my hard stan Twitter](https://twitter.com/Captain_Shua).


End file.
